


Dirty Secret

by Badi_otaku



Series: The Perks of Being a Wife [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot-fucking, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Negan is forced to make a confession.





	Dirty Secret

Based on this comic page:

* * *

 

You let out a soft moan as Negan’s hand glided down your leg slowly, goosebumps forming along its path. You giggled, lying down on the bed, watching your husband lean slightly over you and placing your right foot onto his shoulder, making you fold your leg slightly.

He repeated the motion, not letting his eyes leave yours, and kept on going past your ankle, stroking and massaging your foot gently. Your eyes and your smile widened when he turned his head to lay small kisses on the thin skin of the top of your foot. He then moved to the underside, his lips tickling you gently.

You giggled again and tried withdrawing your foot as the tickling sensation became too unbearable. But Negan didn’t let go. He smiled widely instead, kissing your delicate foot again and caressing your calf with his other hand.

“You’re so beautiful, Baby…” he said in a deep growl, you found yourself blushing at his compliment even though he’d already said that to you a million times before.

“Why do you like my feet so much?” you asked, chuckling softly as his long fingers pressed gently into your flesh, massaging it.

But upon hearing your question Negan immediately stopped, letting go of your foot and leaning closer to you, settling between your partly spread legs. The denim of his pants felt rough against your inner thigh as he moved forward slightly to kiss you on the lips. You cupped the side of his face with your hand, kissing him back.

“I much prefer your tight little pussy, Doll, trust me…” he replied after pulling away slightly.

You laid both of your hands flat on his hairy chest and adverted your eyes, finally resolving to confess your feelings.

“Sometimes I feel like it’s not the case…” you said with a quiet, timid voice.

Negan closed his eyes and sighed at your confession. You looked back at him, frowning slightly, thinking you upset him. He pulled away, kneeling on the bed between your legs.

He opened his eyes again, but still he didn’t look at you. He hooked his long fingers under both your knees, his hands then sliding slowly down your calves to caress your ankles, his eyelids slowly closing again as he lifted your legs, bringing your feet close to his face so he could kiss them again, his rough stubble lightly scratching your soft skin as they rubbed against his cheeks. He opened his eyes, staring right back at you with a look that set your heart on fire.

“I wanna fuck your feet,” he confessed, his voice slightly hoarse with both desire and apprehension.

Your first reflex was to pull your feet away slightly. But he still didn’t let go and you stayed completely still, staring at him with a confused look. And for a second you wondered if you heard him right. You lifted yourself up from the bed slightly, using your elbows for support.

“What?” you said, letting out a nervous giggle. The look he gave you then cut short any speculation and something shifted inside you at the realization. “You have a foot fetish or something?” you asked, raising your eyebrows. Negan looked at you, tilting his head slightly because shaking it would have made him a liar.

You didn’t quite know why but just the thought of it seemed absurd and the words put together sounded hilarious. You tried to suppress the fit of laugh rising from your chest, biting your lips gently. But when eventually you failed to hold it in any longer, you burst out laughing, slamming back down onto the bed. Negan growled in frustration.

“What the fuck! We said no kink shaming, didn’t we?!” he yelled, nudging your leg with his shoulder and pointing a threatening finger towards you. You opened your eyes and looked at your husband, wiping the tear forming in the corner of your eye. “I don’t laugh at you when you fucking call me ‘Daddy’…” he said.

Your eyes widened and your mouth opened. The surprised and offended look on your face made him smirk. You lifted yourself completely off the bed, bringing your legs down to Negan’s sides as you sat in front of him, looking at him straight in the eyes.

“Because you love it!” you retorted, slapping his hand away. Your gesture earned you a deep chuckle from him and you couldn’t help smiling a bit. You held his hand and looked away from him, sighing deeply. “Okay… sorry,” you said, looking back at him, leaning in to hug him tightly and whisper in his ear. “No but seriously, that sounds so fucking sexy coming out of your mouth…” you said, pausing for a second. “Say it again…” you begged, entwining your fingers in his salt and pepper hair.

You felt his throat vibrate as he let out a deep, lustful growl. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you even closer, your lace-clad breasts pressing gently against his hard chest.

“I wanna fuck your feet, Baby…” he groaned as you closed your eyes to picture the action in your head.

“Okay…” you murmured, still hesitant as to how to… apply the procedure. Negan must have sensed your doubt and pulled away slightly to look into your eyes.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t tried that before,” he then said. You looked back at him and shrugged.

Of course you had never tried that before, and actually you’d never quite thought about doing this, hence your reaction. Granted, you must have come upon some relevant pictures during your research for some food for thought during your lonely nights, but you didn’t seem to remember any of them.

“Well, we’re gonna have to fucking change that,” he stated, making your let go of him and lie back down. You looked at him as he stood up from the bed and got rid of his pants. “Make that bra disappear,” he ordered with a stern voice as you immediately obliged.

“Yes, Daddy…” you replied dramatically, the provocation making him look up and give you a warning glance. You giggled and proceeded to unfasten your bra and toss it aside.

Once he was completely naked, Negan kneeled on the bed and started stroking himself ever so slowly. The sight of his large hand going up and down his length made your walls twitch and you pressed your legs together in hope for some kind of release.

“See how hard you make me, Baby…” he said, getting closer and closer to you as you backed off a little, sitting up and leaning back into the soft pillows. “So _fucking_ hard…” he murmured, his usual deep, hoarse voice making you blush again.

When he was close enough, Negan let go and took hold of your knees, parting your legs slowly and looking down at your underwear. He then hooked two fingers under the waist band of your panties and pulled them down. You lifted yourself from the bed so the garment could slide down your bottom and thighs, the black lace tickling you ever so slightly as it glided down your calves and feet.

You couldn’t help moaning as you saw your husband bring your underwear to his nose and breathe in your sent, making him grin widely. You bit your bottom lip gently and looked at the piece of garment being thrown aside. Your eyes then focused back on your husband, taking in the beautiful sight that was his naked body.

Negan watched your every movement with a smirk as you extended your legs to stroke the underside of his cock with the top of your right foot and lay your left foot flat against his thigh. Negan let out a throaty groan at the feeling of your soft skin gliding along his length.

You repeated the movement again and again, unbearably slowly. He closed his eyes and started chuckling when your toes reached the head of his cock and started stroking it ever so lightly.

“You like it?” you asked, looking at your husband’s smile.

“Fuck yeah, I fucking like it…” he growled, squeezing his eyes shut and taking hold of your right ankle to guide your movements. “Fuckin’ hell, that’s so _fucking_ good…”

You shivered slightly as his hand tightened around your ankle. You tried to stay focused on pleasuring your husband but you had to look up when he opened his eyes and pushed your foot away from him. You gave him a confused look and he gestured for you to turn around.

“Hands and knees, Baby,” he simply said and you complied. He was still holding your ankle as you turned around, resting your hands flat against the surface of the bed.

You felt the mattress dip slightly under his weight as he got closer to you. You contortioned a bit to look over your shoulder and your heart started beating faster as he lifted both your feet in the air, folding your legs so that just you knees were resting on the mattress.

“Negan…” you moaned. The movements of his fingers tickled the skin of your feet ever so slightly as he pressed them together.

You’d never thought that this kind of thing could turn you on so much. You felt the ache between your legs become more and more unbearable and you begged for his hands to do something.

“Wait for it, Baby… Wait for it…” he said, taking one hand away from your feet to lay it flat on the small of your back to keep you steady for him.

His other hand tightened its grip on your feet and you squeezed your eyes shut when you felt his hot, throbbing flesh touch you as the head of his cock pressed into the small gap left between your feet. He groaned loudly, pushing all the way through with one powerful thrust.

You moaned, throwing your head back as skin slapped against skin repeatedly when he started setting a pace. His length went back and forth between your feet, his skin rubbing against yours, sending shivers running up your legs, directly to your dripping core.

“Yeah... _Fuck_ yeah, Baby…” Negan mumbled through gritted teeth, keeping up a furious pace. The hand that rested on your back then slid down your ass, the gentle stroke making you sigh, and dipped between your legs.

Your aching flesh twitched when his fingertips grazed your wet lips. His hand then moved up slowly to your clit, though not touching it, and started circling it, making the circles tighter and tighter until at last the tips if his finger pressed against your button, teasing it mercilessly as you moaned and gasped under his touch.

When you least expected it, he pushed two fingers into your slick entrance, making such an obscene wet noise that you could have blushed if your cheeks weren’t already that red. You heard your husband chuckle as your walls spasmed and tightened around his long, slender fingers.

Negan kept thrusting with both his hand and cock with the same rhythm, both stimulations overwhelming your senses and making your orgasm build faster and faster. You wanted your release so bad, yet you just didn’t want this to stop.

“Fuck…” Negan started groaning again and you just listened to his dirty talk as he thrusted harder and deeper. “Baby, that feels. So. Mother. Fucking. Good…” he said, punctuating his words with powerful thrusts.

“Negan…” you moaned, not able to form any words in your state.

“You close Baby?” he asked. You could hear the smirk in his voice. You nodded frantically, whining loudly. “I’m so _fucking_ close…”

You gasped when he let go of your feet and you struggled a bit to keep them pressed together. You whimpered as his other hand was pulled away from you too and for a second you thought he was going to leave you like this as both his hands wrapped tightly around your waist, his fingertips pressing into your soft flesh.

But then you felt him thrust back and forth again, going faster and harder until you could feel the head of his cock nudge at your entrance every time he buried himself to the hilt between your feet.

You whined again and again as he repeated that move, his hand pulling you close to him, his cock sliding all the way through with a delightful ease, his head teasing your sensitive, wet flesh, your juices smearing on his slippery skin. He was stimulating all your senses, yet not pleasuring you, simply teasing you and mocking you.

“Negan, please…” you begged. You could feel it. Your release was so close but it seemed so unreachable. You could hear his raucous laughter as you struggled to feel something more -anything.

And when your desperation was at its strongest, Negan finally moved your feet aside and gave one hard thrust, burying himself deep inside you, your wetness making the friction all the more delightful. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and your back arched when he started pounding into you.

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t finish inside you, Baby, now did you?” he asked with a chuckle. “No, Baby, I wanna feel your walls tighten around me. I want your tight little pussy milking my cock dry. I wanna feel you up to the brim with my cum. Yeah, I wanna see my thick cum just… _oozing_ out of your tiny little hole, Baby. You want that too?”

You swallowed hard, nodding quickly as your mouth feel opened. No moan or whine came out, though. Your breath was heavy as he kept pounding into you until your walls tightened and twitched around him. He chuckled again let out a series of deep, hoarse, growl.

“Negan…” you moaned as you nearly reached your release. It was close, so close. “Negan!”

“Go on, Baby! Come!” he roared, his thrusts becoming more and erratic as his orgasm built. “Come for me, Baby!”

His words and the sound of skin slapping against skin rang in your ears and pushed you over the edge. Your cry of pleasure nearly covered his voice as he, as well, reached his sweet release, letting out a loud grunt with each of his violent thrusts, burying his cock deep inside you and letting you feel his hot cum spill into you.

You were ready to pass out right and there when you felt your husband’s arms wrap around your chest. He pulled you flush against him, not pulling out of you yet, and moved your hair to one side to kiss your neck gently.

“I love you, Baby, you know that?” he mumble into your ear and you gave him an imperceptible nod.

He laid a few more kisses on your hot skin before lying down with you on the bed, pulling out slowly as the soreness between your legs made you wince. And you quickly drifted off to sleep with his arms tightly wrapped around your body and his warm seed slowly seeping out of you.


End file.
